She Has A What?
by BigG1999
Summary: *HIATUS* Callie has a dick.
1. Tell Her

**Note: **_Hey guys. I plan on trying to have one new story or update every last Thursday of the month. It may be **Torres** or it may be this **(SHAW?)** or it may be a completely new story. So bare with me on this. I hope every update will be this long if not longer._

_I'm sorry if I get any medical facts wrong, I have done some research through Google, but it may not be entirely correct, so please let me know if I fucked something up. _

_If you are not a ally to all of the LGBT community this story is not for you._

* * *

"This was romantic Callie. How did you get us in here?" Arizona asks in awe as she looks around the beautiful hotel they just had dinner at.

"I got my connections," she winks.

"God. You're amazing," Arizona says, then leans over the table and gives her a kiss on the lips.

Callie pulls away, biting her bottom lip, letting her eyes wonder Arizona's body. When she notices a smirk from the blonde she plays it cool, offering another glass of wine.

"Callie, your phone is ringing," Arizona points out, breaking Callie from her thoughts.

"Yeah, right," she smiles, setting down the bottle of wine and reaching in her clutch for her phone.

"Have you told her yet?" Mark Sloan asks from the other end as soon as she answered.

"I think you have to wrong number," she snaps, hanging up on her best friend.

"Who was that?" Arizona asks, watching as Callie shoves the phone back.

"Nobody," Callie lies, giving a shit eating grin, "now what were we talking about?"

"How amazing you are," she winks.

"Not as amazing as you," Callie shoots right back.

"You're such a flirt," Arizona jokes.

"I am, but you like it. Don't you?"

"As long as I'm the only one who gets to have you," Arizona winks.

"Oh, are you asking me out?" Callie raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she laughs with a smile, "I guess I am."

"Well I guess I'm saying yes."

"You better, or I'll dump you," Arizona sticks her tongue out.

Callie laughs, "stick that tongue out again and I'll make it mine."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

Arizona grins as she sticks out her tongue again.

"You've done it now," Callie mumbles, getting up from her seat and going over to Arizona's side. She grabs the sides of the blondes face and pulls her up so their lips meet. Callie quickly takes Arizona's tongue into her mouth.

"Told you," Callie mumbles before going back to kissing Arizona.

* * *

"I got us a room," Arizona says casually.

"Oh you did?" Callie questions, gently running a hand through blonde hair.

"Yeah. I did," Arizona's eyes close as her scalp gets a nice rubbing.

"You like that huh?" Callie chuckles.

"Mhm," she nods, then opens her eyes, "let's go up to my room."

"Okay Beautiful."

Arizona takes Callie's hand and leads her to the elevator, Callie stopping to tell the manager to put the room on her bill, no matter how much Arizona fights.

"I'm the one with the connections here babe," Callie reasons, kissing the blondes forehead.

"Okay fine, but next date I'm paying."

Callie agrees with a kiss as they get on to the elevator. As soon as they are alone Arizona jumps Callie. Lips meet, Arizona groping a jean covered ass. Then the ding lets them know they have arrived at their floor.

Arizona pulls Callie to their door, pinning her to it. Callie flips them, gently tugging on Arizona's bottom lip. Somehow Arizona manages to get the door open, making them both fall onto the ground. Callie quickly recovers, shutting the door with her foot before leaning back down to connect their lips once again.

Arizona smirks into the kiss before flipping them once more. Arizona takes in the beautiful woman below her. She gently touches Callie's neck, letting her finger run over a scar before leaning down and tracing it with her tongue.

"Arizona," Callie groans.

"Shh. I got this," Arizona mumbles, kissing down her neck.

"Arizona," Callie mumbles.

"You're so beautiful."

"Arizona, stop!" Callie orders.

The word stop and the tone of Callie's voice makes Arizona freeze.

"I-I'm sorry," Callie mumbles, gently moving out from under Arizona.

"Callie, we don't have to if you're not ready," Arizona says looking up at the woman.

"I… I got to go. I'm sorry," Callie mumbles, quickly walking out of the room.

* * *

Knocking wakes Mark Sloan up from his nap on the couch.

"Who? I have to work tonight," he mumbles to himself, getting up and going to the door.

He sighs as soon as he sees who it is.

"So it didn't go as planned?" he questions.

"I didn't even tell her Mark!" Callie says, pushing through the door.

"Okay, so why are you here?" Mark questions.

"We were making out and she wanted to go farther; I can't just spring this on her like that. I'm not that kind of person Mark. I mean, I can't do that! No está justo antes de que tengamos sexo!

Quiero decir que yo quería to, believe me. I just. Urg! Why God? Why he nacido un hombre?"

"Callie!" Mark yells, snapping brown eyes to him, "I need you to tell her. She needs to know. Okay? You need to know how she feels about this. If it hurts you, then it hurts you and we will get through it. Okay?"

"Okay," Callie nods, taking a deep breath.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Mark asks.

"No. I have to do this alone."

"Okay. No matter what happens you got me. Okay?" Mark says, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks," Callie sighs, wrapping her arms around him.

"I've been here since before all of this started. I'm here for good Cal. You can't get rid of me, even after you finally go through with it."

"You're the person who is going to make my dream come true. I guess I should thank you," Callie mumbles, pulling away.

"No. I'm just going to make your dream permanent, you're the one who had to put in all the hard work Cal."

"I'll call you tomorrow with the results, okay?"

"Okay, now go get your girl," Mark playfully slaps Callie's butt.

"Yes sir," Callie jokes, leaving the apartment with a newfound strength.

As soon as the door shuts behind her, her cellphone buzzes. Looking down there is a text from Arizona saying she is at her apartment if Callie wants to come by and talk.

Callie completely ignores the fact that Seattle is doing what it is most known for, raining, and walks the five blocks to Arizona's apartment. As soon as the door is opened Arizona gasps, pulling Callie inside quickly. she then disappears before Callie can even say a word. Then returns with a clean shirt and pants.

"Put these on and get out of those soaked clothes."

Callie opens her mouth to argue, but Arizona gives her that look. So Callie goes to the bathroom and changes quickly. Upon returning to the living room she sits at the end of the couch opposite Arizona.

"Callie?"Arizona questions, leaning towards the woman.

Callie jerks away from Arizona, all nerve lost.

"Callie, I understand if you feel violated. I am so sorry. I just assumed that you wanted it too. I can promise," she reaches out to lightly touch Callie's hand, but Callie moves it farther away.

"Callie?" Arizona tilts her head.

Callie stands up, moving to the corner of the room farthest from Arizona.

"Callie. I stopped as soon as you told me to." Arizona says.

No response.

"Callie you can't just go mute."

"Callie."

"Callie Torres, speak to me."

"Callie!" she finally yells, making Callie flinch.

"I didn't hurt you. I stopped as soon as you told me to. I don't deserve to be given the silent treatment like this. So man up and tell me what the fuck I did so I can fix it. We just made us official and I plan on keeping it like that! So fucking talk to me!"

Arizona's heart caves in on itself. Callie is sobbing.

"Callie, no. Don't cry," Arizona says, reaching out for the woman.

When Callie still backs away Arizona stops moving. They both stand there, the only sounds are of Callie crying.

Finally, Callie takes a deep breath and wipes away her tears. Brown eyes find blue for the first time since she arrived.

"I am transgendered."

Arizona's world stops completely, while Callie's goes into hyperdrive.

"I was born a boy. I always wanted to wear dresses. I knew I wasn't a boy. I was only four when I told my mom I wanted to be a girl. She made me wait until I was ten to start any kind of transition. I took classes on how to sound like a girl. I wore make up. I had all my friends call me Sarah. When I was sixteen my mom renamed me Calliope after she heard me sing. I've had almost all the surgeries there are to make me who I am on the inside. I'm a girl on the inside. I'm a woman. Regardless of what I was born as. I know I'm a girl. I mean, I even looked like a girl before I had my surgeries. I didn't even need most things. My face is almost perfect, all I had to do was a rhinoplasty. I mean, other than breast and buttocks augmentations and a chondrolaryngoplasty, I haven't had to do like anything. I mean that isn't a lot when you compare it to what most people have to go through. I mean, I'm not totally weird. I mean, I pass. I've been here for months and nobody but Mark even knows."

Callie finally stops due to lack of oxygen and looks at Arizona.

"Arizona?" Callie questions, lightly touching her arm.

Blue eyes connect with brown.

Callie bites her bottom lip. She sighs, taking a step back.

Nothing.

Callie quickly leaves the room, going back out into the pouring rain.

"Thanks a lot," she mumbles, running to find a taxi to take her home.

* * *

**Note: **_I own nothing and all people belong to their rightful owners. _

_I am in no way implying Sara looks like a dude in the least, this is all for a plot purposes, so sorry if this offends you. Please go and read one of my other stories if this one isn't your style._


	2. You Don't Have To Hide It Anymore

**Note: **_Hey guys. I dunno if you noticed, but Torres has been taken down. Next month I will release the new Torres. I hope you will forgive me for getting rid of what you have already learned, but enough about that._

_I thank you all for the support with this new story. I hope this will be just one of many that try to convey the difference between a penis and a man. I hope this story will be up to standards with the Trans community, and if I ever do something wrong, just tell me and I will try my hardest to fix it. _

_Anyways, on with the story._

* * *

"Well fuck," Callie squeaks as she burst into tears.

Blinded by tears, she relies on touch to make the trip to the bedroom. Dropping on the bed with a huge sigh, she buries her head into her pillow, all of her tears collecting onto the fabric.

"Stupid. God why? Why me Dios? ¿Por qué me has maldecido como este Dio? Ella era Dios perfecto, creo que podría haber sido el uno, pero tomó eso de mí! Te odio por este Dios! ¿Por qué..."

A knock on the door goes unnoticed by the woman.

"...Era tan hermosa…"

The knock turns into a slam, making her jump up. Quickly wiping away a few tears with a tissue, she opens the door.

"Mark it's fine go-"

Words are sucked out of her mouth, eyes meet the blue she was expecting to never see again. Both are frozen as they stare into each other's eye's.

Arizona makes the first move, motivated by some unseen force. Lips meet, Arizona pushing Callie back to get into the room then spinning them around and trapping her against the now closed door. Teeth clash, both trying to taste the other. Arizona's hands move down the Latin body, gently resting on the hips. Callie groans, dropping her tissue and tangling her hands in slightly damp blonde hair. Pale hands grab a hold of Callie's shirt, pulling it up and throwing it behind them.

Those few seconds their lips were apart were way too many. Arizona bites Callie's bottom lip, then releases it.

"Wait," Callie mumbles, lightly pushing Arizona off of her.

"What?" she asks, looking up and trying to make sure this is alright.

Callie looks down, biting her bottom lip and running her hand through her hair.

"I uh… Um, I didn't tell you something," she mumbles.

"Callie, or should I say Calliope?" Arizona teases, "I am one-hundred percent sure you couldn't say anything to scare me off."

"Yeah sure," she chuckles, "I doubt that this won't."

"Lay it on me," Arizona shrugs.

Callie closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip once again. Callie takes Arizona's hand in hers and leads it down to her pants.

"Oh," Arizona gasps when she feels it.

"I haven't gotten bottom surgery yet," Callie admits.

Arizona bites her bottom lip, looking up to the taller woman's face.

"Look at me," Arizona orders.

Brown eyes meet blue.

"I don't care."

Those three words snap Callie to life. Without warning Callie has Arizona pushed up against the opposite wall. Not wasting any time she takes off the blonde's shirt, their lips meeting sloppily. Tanned hands cup pale, bra covered breasts, earning a moan from pink lips. Callie kisses down Arizona's neck; when she gets to the bra she pushes it down, taking the pink pebble into her mouth.

"Oh God," Arizona groans, her hands becoming tangled in raven hair.

Those words seem to edge Callie on even more, as she completely ignores the other breast. Kissing down the flat stomach, she glances up to make sure this is okay. Blue eyes meet brown and Arizona throws her head back, completely taken away by how sexy her girlfriend is.

Wasting no more time, Arizona's pants and panties are gone, replaced with a warm mouth. Arizona's legs turn to jelly, so Callie wraps her arms around slim hips. Arizona is pleased with how skilled Callie is with this and within ten minutes, with the help of a few fingers, she is orgasming. Callie gently licks back up Arizona.

"Whoa. Baby-"

Whatever Arizona is trying to say is cut off by a firm kiss. Arizona can feel Callie is still excited.

"Now for you," Arizona mumbles, gently resting her hands on Callie's hips.

Callie backs away, "I don't expect you to get me off Arizona. It's a penis. Three minutes in the bathroom replaying what I just did to you and I'm-"

"Shut up."

"Excu-"

Arizona has Callie pinned against the door once again, quickly unzipping her jeans. Arizona wiggles her hand into Callie's briefs. On contact Callie moans, it's been quite awhile. Callie is quite surprised at how good Arizona is at giving a hand-job. Soon enough Callie has orgasms, her semen all over the inside of her underwear.

"Sorry. I forgot that penises, um..." Arizona turns red.

"What? Make a mess?" Callie chuckles.

"I haven't had any experience with them before okay?" Arizona laugh with a bit of blush.

"None?" she raises an eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes Arizona says "I've walked in on my brother masturbating a few times, but that's it."

Callie laughs then presses a kiss to Arizona's head.

"Callie, you know I don't care what you were born with. I don't care if you have a penis. You are just as much as a girl as I am, and you've even had to work for it. So I guess that makes you a better girl than I am. You are a beautiful woman who just hasn't had bottom surgery yet. I hope to keep you as my girlfriend for a long time. I mean, I really like you. Oh no! Why are you crying?" Arizona asks, quickly wiping away some of Callie's tears.

Tanned hands stop the movement of Arizona's, "I've just never had anybody be so open and okay with it. I mean, so many guys have done the exact opposite. I mean, I knew you were better than them, but I never expected you to be this good to me."

Arizona's heart aches, she can only imagine what some guys have done when they find out this girl that they really like has a penis and was once a dude. Arizona wraps her arms around her lovers midsection. Neither notice that they are both missing key parts of their outfits.

"Shh Honey. I've got you. I'm not planning on going anywhere," Arizona whispers, pressing a kiss to the woman's temple.

After awhile, Callie takes a deep breath and lets her arms drop from Arizona's shoulders. Arizona takes the hint and steps back. They share a small smile, then a laugh at how awkward that smile was.

"So, um… Do you want a sandwich?" Callie shyly asks.

"Yeah, sure," Arizona mumbles, following Callie through the small apartment and into the kitchen.

Arizona watches Callie, letting her eyes wonder the Latin skin that is exposed due to the lack of a shirt.

"You know what?" Callie asks, looking up from the bread, "I don't like sandwiches. I like pizza."

Arizona smiles, "I like pizza too."

"Let's get pizza then."

"Okay, I'm going to go and put on pants and stuff, okay?"

"If you want to, I kinda like it," Callie winks.

"You're a dork," Arizona chuckles, going to retrieve her pants.

* * *

"I better get going, I have work in the morning," Arizona whispers, as she is in Callie's lap.

"Well um… You know, here is closer to the hospital than your place is. If you think about it, it's kinda a waste of gas to drive back home when you're already here. I mean… What I'm trying to say is you can stay here tonight. If you want to," Callie says with a small smile, trying to hide her nerves.

"Well that does sound smarter," Arizona says, biting her lip.

"I have some clothes that would fit you. For some reason my parents think that just because I'm not a huge man means I'm tiny."

"Really?" Arizona laughs, "Mom and Dad are the exact opposite, they send me things that I have to swim out of."

"Sounds like our parents are going to be seeing their gifts on another woman," Callie jokes.

"Mhm, I don't know if they'll like it, but I will," Arizona makes it clear she's looking down her lovers tank top.

Callie laughs, moving out from under Arizona then walking away to grab the clothes for Arizona to sleep in.

"Here you go," Callie hands Arizona a tank top and pajama pants, "I'll take the couch, the bedroom is the only door on the left."

"You aren't taking the couch," Arizona says.

"Arizona, it's one night. I'm fine with the couch, and I would never make you sleep on the couch," Callie reasons.

Arizona chuckles, "you really don't get what I mean, do you?"

"What?"

"Neither one of us is going to sleep on the couch. I don't want to be alone in a new place. Dark and creepy. Nope. If I have to sleep in a room alone then I'm going home."

"So, you don't want to stay the night?" Callie asks, awkwardly crossing her arms.

"I want to sleep with you."

Brown eyes widen, "what?"

"Not sex, well… I want to cuddle with my girlfriend for the first night I'm at her house-"

"Apartment,"

"Yeah, awesome. Anyways, I want to sleep with you. So are you going to sleep with me or not?"

"Yes. I want to sleep with you," Callie smiles.

"Good, I'm going to change, then I'll be in bed." Arizona gives Callie a quick peck before going to the door.

"Um babe?"

"Yeah?" Arizona questions.

"Please don't go into the closet."

"Uh what?"

"The door you're about to open is the closet. Bathroom in down the hall," Callie chuckles.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Arizona rolls her eyes, going to the bathroom to change for real this time.

* * *

Callie groans when Arizona walks in the bedroom with her pajamas on.

"Like what you see?" Arizona laughs, climbing under the covers.

"Yeah, I do in fact," Callie chuckles, looking into blue eyes.

"Were you really going to take the couch? Even after we... Um... You know?" Arizona asks, a light blush covering her face.

"Well yeah. I mean, I didn't want to assume you wanted to sleep with me. I mean, Erica never wanted me to sleep with her afterwards," Callie explains.

Arizona shakes her head, "that woman was stupid."

Callie chuckles, giving pink lips a light kiss.

"You're amazing Calliope."

"No, you are," Callie argues.

"Okay, we can both be awesome," Arizona smiles, turning on her side to face away from Callie, "can you be the big spoon?"

Callie smiles, being the big spoon is something she loves, but usually doesn't get to be. Wrapping her arms around the blonde from behind, she sighs when cotton candy scent fills her nose.

"You smell amazing," she mumbles, gently moving some blonde hair away from a pale neck.

"Thank you?"Arizona laughs.

Callie chuckles along then presses a kiss to the pale neck.

"Goodnight beautiful," Callie whispers.

"Goodnight gorgeous," Arizona sighs, falling back into the body behind her.

* * *

**NOTE: **_ I have some news guys... I'm waching Lost Girl! Anyways, I am sticking to my timeline, at least so far I am. Now we just have to wait another month to see what I got planned for Torres._

_Two months until this is updated next, April 30th. So I'll see you soon._

_Big thank you to my wonderful beta and friend, GOF1024. All mistakes are mine and I own nothing but the storyline._

_See you next month with the new and imporved Torres._


	3. My Girlfriend Has A Penis

"Urg," a mangled groan escapes Callie's lips.

Arizona chuckles, reaching out and silencing the alarm. When Arizona moves to pull back the covers the arms around her waist tighten.

"Callie, I have to go to work," she protests.

Callie shakes her head, pulling Arizona closer to her body.

"Calliope," Arizona whines.

The grip on her loosens, "what did you just call me?" Callie questions, brow furrowing.

Arizona turns around, facing the Latina; "Calliope?"

Callie slowly smiles, "that's my name," she mumbles, a few unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hey! Hey," Arizona mumbles, taking Callie's face into her hands, "I didn't mean to make you cry. I won't call you that. Okay Callie?"

"No! No," Callie smiles, shaking her head, "I love it. Call me Calliope all the time. That's just… That was the first time someone besides my family used it like that. I'm sorry for crying."

"Calliope," Arizona smiles, "you have no to reason to be sorry, okay?"

Callie nods, smiling as she pulls Arizona into a kiss.

"Okay," Arizona pulls away, "I need to get ready for work."

"You ruin all the fun," Callie jokes, releasing her hold on the blonde.

"No honey, work does," Arizona states, walking to the bathroom.

Callie can't help herself as her eyes watch the magical backside of her lover.

"Stop staring at my ass," Arizona says, finally walking out of view.

Callie chuckles, groaning as she gets out of bed.

* * *

"That is a lot of stuff," Arizona mumbles to herself.

The sides of the sink are overflowing with different products that Callie uses. Arizona scopes out the toothpaste, putting a decent amount on her finger and using that to scrub her teeth. Arizona jumps when Callie pounds on the door.

"If you want to you can take a shower. I'm cooking some food for us. You have about an hour before your shift starts. Just move all my shit over if you need to, okay?"

"Sounds good babe," Arizona responds, spitting out the toothpaste.

Arizona takes her time exploring all the different products Callie has on her sink. Lipstick, eyeliner, moisturizer, mouse, dry shampoo, a comb, a brush, a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, and so much more.

"That's a lot of stuff," she nods, turning around to look at the shower.

She pulls off her clothes and starts the shower, finding it to be a lot neater than the sink. Shampoo, body wash, razors and shaving cream are the only things on the small shelf. Arizona turns on the water and lets the water run down her body.

"Uh Arizona?" Callie questions.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in? I really gotta pee," Callie asks.

"Yeah," Arizona shrugs, turning around to let her hair get wet.

Callie walks in and gets a full on view of the pale body. Arizona's head is back with her eyes closed and hands running through her hair. This pushes her breasts out further. Even through the glass door, Callie can see every single stream of water running down the small body.

"Callie you're letting in a breeze," Arizona mumbles, turning around to get the shampoo.

"Sorry," she says, shutting the door and going to the toilet.

"It's just that it was really cold," Arizona shrugs, turning back around to lather the foam into her hair.

"Yeah, I know. Can you flush the toilet when you're done in here?"

"Yeah, no problem babe."

Callie nods to herself, knowing she is hard from looking at her hot girlfriend. Time to put on some pants that might hide it.

* * *

"Hey, you look good," Arizona says, coming up behind Callie and placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey beautiful. Thank you, I want to wear flannel today but it's too hot in here right now," Callie explains the flannel around her waist.

"You look good in khakis and a tank top. You can loose the flannel if you want," Arizona says, gently placing a kiss on Callie's shoulder.

"Thanks baby. Food is almost done."

"I can't wait, I'm starving," Arizona says, walking to the bar and sitting down.

"And here it is," Callie states, setting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of the blonde.

"Um, do you have ketchup?" Arizona asks shyly.

"You like ketchup on your eggs?" Callie questions, eyes widening.

"Yeah, yeah. I know it it's gross and-"

"It's the best!" Callie interrupts with a huge smile.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

They share a smile before Callie gets the ketchup and pours it over both of their eggs.

"We are like perfect babe," Arizona laughs, giving Callie a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes we are," Callie chuckles, sitting down next to the blonde.

"This is amazing!" Arizona moans, tilting her head back.

The fork in Callie's hand almost slips as she is taken away by Arizona's beauty.

"Eres hermosa," Callie mumbles.

"What?" Arizona asks, looking at the Latina, confused.

Callie's eyes widen, "I said that out loud? Nothing, you're just stunning."

Arizona smiles, "thanks babe, you too." she leans over and gives the red lips a peck.

Callie leans in closer, deepening the kiss.

"We can't, I have to be at work in like twenty," Arizona mumbles as she pulls away.

Callie nods, turning back to the plate of eggs.

"As I was saying, these are amazing," Arizona says, digging in.

"Thanks."

When they are both done, Callie takes the plates and sets them in the sink.

"So how about I walk you over?" Callie asks when Arizona walks to the door.

"I think I'd love that," Arizona smiles, offering a hand.

With joined hands they walk the few blocks to the hospital. A few heads turn when they walk through the hallways.

"So you two official?" a perky dirty blonde questions the couple.

"Yes we are," Arizona answers with a smile.

"Congrats Torres, you got her to settle down!"

"Teddy, shut up. I've just never found anybody here I really liked. You know this," Arizona says, glaring at her friend.

"It's fine babe," Callie chuckles, squeezing the pale hand.

Arizona turns to the taller woman, blocking her best friend out.

"So are you off today?" she questions.

"Yeah, I'll probably hang out with Mark a bit. He worked until two last night, so he'll be up in a few hours," Callie explains.

"Two in the morning?"

"Yeah, so I guess it was today, not yesterday, but whatever," Callie shrugs.

"Do you wanna pick me up from work and walk me home?" Arizona asks.

"I'd love to."

"Be here at seven?"

"Okay baby."

"Come on love birds. Arizona has lives to save," Teddy interrupts the intimate moment.

"See you later," Arizona mumbles, gently pulling Callie's lips to hers.

"See you at seven baby," Callie smiles, stealing another kiss before the blonde leaves.

"So did you consummate the relationship?" Teddy asks with a wink.

"Teddy!" Arizona whines, going into the locker room.

"What? You always tell me everything," she laughs.

"I know I normally do, but Callie… She's a little bit different," Arizona shrugs, taking off her shirt.

"Oh what? Do you love her or something?" Teddy laughs, turning around to give Arizona privacy.

The joke is met with silence.

"Oh my god! Arizona! You love her!" Teddy all but screams, turning around even though Arizona doesn't have on a shirt..

"Oh my god! Shut up! I don't know if I love her yet. She's just… She's really different than all the other chicks, you know?" Arizona asks, putting on her scrub top.

"The sex is really that good?"

"Well, it's different," Arizona chuckles, dropping her pants.

"Come on Arizona, there's something you aren't telling me about her."

"Yeah, there is," Arizona nods, pulling up the scrubs, "but I can't tell you unless she is okay with it."

"Well ask her! You know how close she is with Mark, he's going to get all the details and I'm not? Is that fair?" Teddy questions, cocking her head and raising an eyebrow.

"I'll ask Teds, but I'm waiting until she says okay. Now let's go save some lives," Arizona says, moving to the door.

"Alright, but you better ask her."

"I will, calm down."

* * *

"Score!" Mark high fives Callie.

"Yeah, she was total okay with it," Callie smiles.

"What did I tell ya? I knew she'd be okay with it."

"You never said that!" Callie argues.

"I said everything will be alright, and it is, so I was right," he sticks out his tongue.

"Whatever dork. You want some pizza? I got some leftover from last night," Callie asks, getting up from the couch.

"Yeah. Do you have any beer?"

"No, you're the one with the beer. I'm the one with the food," Callie answers from the kitchen.

"Okay, do you want one?"

"Yeah, I'll take one."

Callie comes back into the living room with a box of cold pizza to find Mark sprawled out on the love seat and a beer on the table.

"Thanks," she mumbles, popping it open and sitting on the chair.

"Thanks for the pizza. So, did Arizona spend the night?"

"Mark," Callie blushes.

"Hell yeah baby. You got a full out lesbian to take dick for you. She must really like you."

"Mark, you know that having sex with a man doesn't make you any less of a lesbian. Plus I am a girl so why should it matter if I have a dick?" Callie asks.

"No Cal, not what I meant. From what I've heard she's a gold star. Never been around a dick. I even heard that once she puked because of one. So I'm just saying that if she is willing to overlook the fact you still have one, she must really like you."

"Nice save," Callie chuckles.

"Thanks, I try not to be an asshole to you," he jokes.

The buzz of Callie's phone stops their shared laugh. A smile crosses Callie's face when Arizona's name pops up. Then if fades when she reads the message.

"Cal? What's wrong?" Mark questions, seeing the change in Callie.

"Uh, nothing... Should I be worried that Arizona wants to tell Teddy about it?" Callie asks, looking up at the man.

Mark laughs, "no Cal, not at all! Girls like to give details. They want to know everything, and since you have a dick I bet Arizona doesn't want to brag about it to everybody unless you're okay with it."

"You sure?" Callie raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've had my fair share of chicks Cal. She just wants to tell her best friend about all the nasty stuff you did last night," he winks.

"You're gross," Callie rolls her eyes, texting Arizona back.

"So are you going tell me what you two did do?"

"Ha, we didn't do anything Mark," Callie laughs.

"Come on! I tell you all about Lexie!" he whines.

"I can also hear you and Lexie all the time."

"Cal! I need to know. It's like bro code or something!"

"Bro code? What are we, eight?" Callie laughs.

"Come on! Was she good? Did she know her way around a cock? Did she give you head? Come on Cal, let me in on it!"

"First off, don't use that word when referring to my penis. You should know by now that he is a penis named Dick, there is no roster in there. Second, we didn't have boy-girl sex. She did not put her face anywhere near my penis. I ate her out and she gave me a handjob."

"That's it?"

Callie throws a pillow at him.

"It was wonderful you asshole!" she yells at him.

"Was it one of those ones that were all sentimental and shit?" Mark chuckles.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was, jerkface."

"Okay, sorry. As long as she makes you happy I'm okay with it," he shrugs.

"You better be you prick."

He chuckles, "so did you hear about the game last night?"

* * *

"So what did she say?" Teddy asks as they meet up for lunch.

"I can tell you, but we need a private place. Want to go to the roof?" Arizona asks.

"Hell yeah!"

They carry their food up to the roof, happy that it is empty. They sit down against the wall, opening their food.

"So, go on and tell me all about last night," Teddy urges, taking a sip of her drink.

"My girlfriend has a penis."

Soda sprays everywhere.

"Gross!" Arizona says, moving slightly away from the other woman.

"She has a what?" Teddy yells.

"Lower your voice," Arizona orders.

"Sorry, now your girlfriend has a what?"

"A penis," Arizona shrugs, taking a bite of her hot dog.

"Okay, explain this to me, please."

"Callie is transgender."

"And what does that mean?" Teddy questions.

Arizona rolls her eyes, "straights."

"Hey!"

"Transgender is when you are a girl, but for some reason you were born a boy, or vice versa. Callie is a girl who was born as a boy," Arizona explains.

"No way. She looks like a real woman though," Teddy says.

"Teddy, she is a real woman. She just had to go through surgery to get to where she is now. She is no less of a woman than you are. If you ever say something like that to her, I will throw a brick at you."

"Woah, I'm sorry, alright? I was just saying she doesn't look like it."

"Teddy, you can't tell by looks. Just like you can't tell if someone is gay, you can't tell if someone is trans."

"Okay. So wait, why does Callie still have a penis? Wouldn't that be the first thing to go?" Teddy questions.

Arizona sighs, "I feel like a freaking teacher. Everybody is different, some never even try to pass as the gender they really are. Some do everything, some just have bottom surgery, some just have top. I don't know why Callie hasn't had bottom surgery yet, but that doesn't matter. She's my girlfriend, she just happens to have a penis. It's not a big deal Teds."

Teddy nods, "Okay, I think I get it."

"They really need to teach this stuff in school," Arizona mumbles, opening her chips.

"That they do my friend," Teddy agrees.


	4. Pancakes

**NOTE: **_Hi! Can I direct you to my profile to vote on the December story you will be getting. I plan on it being at least half way done by then. You have until June 26th to cast you votes, so please let me know what you think! _

* * *

"Hey baby," Arizona greets the Latina with a kiss.

"Hi," Callie smiles, taking a pale hand in hers.

"Hi Callie, nice to see you," Teddy smiles.

Callie ignores the nagging at the back of her mind, voices from the past yelling at her. Memories of people finding out.

"You too Teddy," Callie plasters on a fake smile.

Arizona can see through it but thankfully Teddy can't.

"So you guys wanna head to Joe's then? We can get a few drinks and a burger," Teddy asks.

"How about we go to my place instead? I bought a few steaks and Mark always has beer."

"That sounds good to me. Do you have enough for all of us?" Arizona questions.

"Yeah, I have six. That should be enough for us."

"I'd think so. You never know with men though," Teddy laughs.

Arizona hits Teddy's arm.

"What?" she questions, then gasps, "I, I didn't mean it like that! I was talking about Mark. I'm so sorry Callie. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I'm so sorry I can just go-"

"Teddy, calm down," Callie laughs, resting a hand on Teddy's shoulder.

"I know what you meant. It's alright," she turns to Arizona, "please don't hit your friends on my account sweetheart."

"I'll try not to," Arizona mumbles, stealing a kiss from the Latina.

"Okay, so are we good?" Teddy questions.

"Yeah," Callie chuckles, "we're fine."

* * *

"That was great Cal," Mark says, taking a sip from his beer.

"Yeah, it was really good," Teddy agrees.

"Thanks guys," Callie says, taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

"Not to eat and run, but I need to go home and take a shower. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Teddy says, standing up.

"Okay, bye Teddy," Callie says with a smile.

"See you later," Mark mumbles, more focused on the TV.

"I'll see you at work," Arizona says as Teddy shuts the door.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Callie questions.

"If I can borrow some clothes," Arizona says, turning to Callie.

"Sounds good to me," Callie mumbles, leaning closer to Arizona.

"How the fuck did you miss that!?" Mark yells at the TV.

Arizona sighs, making Callie laugh.

"Hey Mark?" Callie questions, "can you go to your own apartment?"

"What? No! I don't have this channel over there, give me half an hour then I'll leave," he whines.

"Okay," Callie rolls her eyes.

Arizona groans, leaning further into Callie's space. Brown eyes meet blue, sending a wave of arousal down Callie's spine.

"Arizona," Callie whispers a warning.

"I want you," Arizona mumbles, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Callie's neck.

Callie turns her head to the side, allowing Arizona more room.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mark yells.

Arizona looks at Mark, finding his completely engrossed in the TV, she straddles Callie. Brown eyes darken with lust as Callie captures pink lips. Arizona's hips slowly gyrate over Callie's. Tanned hands find Arizona's ass. Arizona breaks the kiss, trailing down Callie's neck once again.

"Get rid of him," Arizona whispers in Callie's ear, taking the lobe between her teeth.

"Mark, Pancakes," Callie says.

"What? Pancakes?" he questions, looking the her.

"Oh, Pancakes," he mumbles, leaving the room.

"Lock the door," Arizona mumbles, looking directly into brown eyes.

"Yes ma'am," Mark says, locking the door on his way out.

"Take me to bed," Arizona smirks.

Callie wastes no time, standing up with Arizona's legs around her hips and takes her to the bedroom. Callie sets Arizona down on the bed, hovering over her for a second.

"Eres perfecto" Callie whispers.

Arizona blushes at the complement, "thanks."

Callie presses their lips together once more, hands exploring the smaller woman. After a few minutes Arizona is fed up with the foreplay. She easily flips Callie over.

"Oh, are you a top?" Callie asks with a smile, watching Arizona take off her shirt.

"I'm definitely not a pillow princess," she responds, undoing Callie's khakis.

"Neither am I," Callie responds, flipping them over again.

"Prove it."

Callie raises an eyebrow only to be met with a smirk.

"You're going to be begging for it," Callie mumbles, ridding her own shirt.

"Put your money where your mouth is."

"I'm going to put my mouth all over you," Callie mumbles.

Arizona busts out laughing. The joy in the laugh causes Callie to follow suit. When Arizona gets her groundings again she looks into brown eyes.

"Hi baby," Callie mumbles with a smile.

"I think I'm drunk," Arizona admits.

Callie leans in closer, taking a deep breath of Arizona.

"Yes, I think you are," Callie chuckles.

Arizona cups a tanned cheek, "I think we should wait until I'm sober to do this."

Callie smiles, nodding she leans down and gently kisses Arizona.

"Good idea babe."

Callie rolls to the side of Arizona, quickly taking off her pants.

"Since we're already half there, can we sleep in the nude?" Arizona asks, not waiting for an answer to take off her bra.

"Are you sure about that? Even with my..." Callie trails off.

Arizona turns to the side facing Callie.

"Baby," she takes a tanned hand in hers, "I accept every part of you. I know you have a penis. I know sleeping nude means a penis up my ass all night long. I know what is going on. Stop worrying about it honey, okay?"

Callie chuckles, "I can keep my penis out of your ass."

Arizona rolls her eyes, "you know what I meant smart ass."

Callie laughs, disrobing the rest of the way.

"You're really pretty," Arizona mumbles when Callie turns to her.

"Thanks babe," Callie gives Arizona a small kiss.

Arizona turns her back to Callie, letting Callie drape an arm around her waist.

"So much for not a dick up my ass," Arizona mumbles.

"I'm sorry. You got me excited," Callie mumbles, pulling her bottom half away from Arizona.

"It's fine baby, I was joking," Arizona mumbles, pushing her bottom half into Callie.

"Goodnight Arizona."

"Goodnight Callie."

* * *

_So close yet so far from sexy times! Haha! You just have to wait another two months for an update on this. I'll make it worth it._

_Also, I have it posted on my profile when the next update is, so it would be really nice if you read it instead of asking me a million times. I love talking to you guys, but I am more than a person who just writes. I got a life too and I'm doing this to make you happy with no more motive for it, so plese be nice to me and any of my other fellow fan fiction writers. _

_Let me know what you think!_


	5. Poundcaking

**NOTE: **_Very, very NSFW. Don't like then don't read._

* * *

Arizona groans as she awakens. She lies still for a moment, taking in the smell of her girlfriend. She shifts, turning over to look at the sleeping beauty.

Arizona can't help but to chuckle at the sleeping woman. Her hair is a complete mess and a pool of drool is on the pillow. She smiles, taking in the woman's beauty also.

Arizona allows her eyes to wonder. She takes in a small scar on Callie's neck, one she noticed on their first date. Then she takes in her breasts. The perfect teardrop shape all women want. There is a slight sag, telling Arizona they must be a few years old.

Arizona can see no other scars on this beautiful body. She allows her eyes to travel even further downwards. Callie's stomach is not flat like her own, but she wouldn't change it for the world. Callie's hips flare out, unlike most people like her.

"She has the perfect body," Arizona whispers to herself.

Then Arizona looks at the one part she has been avoiding. Callie's penis.

While Arizona isn't certain, she's pretty sure Callie has an erection. It is just a shade darker than her skin, much like her areloa's. It's thicker than she imagined it would be and about seven inches long she'd guess.

A groan escapes the Latina as she rolls over, towards the blonde, covering up her front side. Arizona chuckles at the woman.

"Callie, are you going to wake up for me?" she whispers, taking in the smooth backside of her lover.

"No," Callie mumbles, turning her head to face the other way.

Arizona smirks as an idea comes to her.

"No?" she whispers in fake surprise.

Arizona sits up, stretching for a moment before standing up. She then gets back on the bed, but this time she straddles her lovers hips. She sighs, laying out. Letting her nude body feel the back of her lover.

Callie can feel her lovers body pressed up against her back.

"Arizona," she mumbles, licking her bottom lip.

"Calliope, come on. Wake up and play with me," Arizona whispers with a nip to the back of Callie's neck.

"You have to get off me for that," Callie mumbles, the last bit of sleepiness in her system gone.

"Oh do I?" Arizona chuckles, kissing the side of Callie's shoulder.

"Yeah, you do."

"And give up being top? No way!"

"Arizona..."

"Are you hard for me Calliope?" Arizona growls.

Callie licks her lips, "I am."

Arizona smirks, leaning back and allowing Callie to flip over. Blue eyes once again take in the nude body. Brown eyes take in the pale one above.

"You're so sexy Calliope," Arizona purrs as she leans down, hovering over the Latina.

"No tu eres," she mumbles, licking her bottom lip.

Arizona chuckles, leaning further down and resting their foreheads together. Brown eyes meet blue, lust clear in both.

Callie reaches up, tangling her hands in blonde hair. Then pulling her closer, finally connecting their lips.

The kiss is sloppy and needy. Arizona takes Callie's bottom lip in her own, giving it a gentle nip before releasing it.

Arizona pulls away once again looking into those deep dark eyes.

"Do you have condoms?" she questions.

Callie blinks, "I'm sorry to say I don't."

Arizona sighs, biting her bottom lip.

"But I have been tested. I'm clean. I got tested less than a month ago. I mean, as lo-"

"Shh. I guess one time won't kill me," Arizona mumbles.

"No, Arizona," Callie sighs, sitting up and forcing Arizona to lean back, "I don't want to do this unless you are sure you want it. If you want protection I'll go get some. Going to the store isn't hard Arizona. We don't have to do it now if you aren't ready, okay?"

Arizona smiles, cupping the face of her lover.

"You're hard and you'd be willing to go to the store and get some condoms anyways?" she asks.

"It's not like I can't get hard again Arizona," Callie laughs.

Arizona smiles, ending the laughter with a kiss.

"I don't want to wait," she purrs.

Callie smiles, flipping them over.

"Then we won't," she whispers, connecting their lips yet again.

Callie's hand travels quickly down the pale body, cupping her most sensitive part.

"Fuck," Arizona whispers into the kiss.

Callie chuckles, dipping a finger inside of Arizona, testing her wetness. Arizona's hips start moving, trying to get some relief with just the small finger.

Callie pulls away from the kiss, looking into blue eyes.

"I need you to spread your legs for me, okay?"

Arizona nods, spreading her legs wide.

"You're so beautiful, amor," Callie coos as she slides her dick over the folds of Arizona's pussy.

Callie rotates her hips, making sure her dick is covered in Arizona's juices before gently entering her. Slowly Callie enters her, her head easing its way in.

"You like it?" Callie questions, slowly pushing herself into her lover.

"Yeah," Arizona moans, trusting her hips and forcing Callie to enter her the rest of the way.

"Holy fuck!"

Arizona groans, fully feeling another inside her for the first time. Callie moans when Arizona's walls contract, squeezing her dick.

"You like that baby?" Arizona questions with a smirk.

"I love it," Callie growls, finally moving back out.

"Fuck!" Arizona yelps when Callie trusts for the first time.

"Oh shit, you okay? Is that too rough for th-"

Her questions are answered by lips on her own. Arizona's hips start moving before Callie's do. A groan is swallowed by the kiss as Callie trusts into her lover.

Callie pays attention to every sound Arizona makes, figuring what she likes and doesn't quickly. She groans, knowing she is a lot closer than Arizona is.

Callie pulls out, ignoring the whine she hears from the blonde. She doesn't waste anytime going to what she wants, Arizona's pussy.

Callie licks Arizona's outer lips before flicking her clit, earning a jolt.

Arizona can not believe how good Calliope is at eating pussy. Sure, she's had her pussy licked before, but what Calliope is doing is new. She's sending new waves of pleasure through the blonde, finding places she didn't know existed.

"I'm gunna come Calliope," Arizona whimpers as her hips start moving yet again.

Callie doesn't stop. She simply looks up, over Arizona's body, into the blue eyes watching her every move. Callie smiles, letting her teeth graze the blonde's clit. Successfully sending her over the edge. Callie keeps licking, taking all of Arizona in before Arizona gently pushes her head away.

"Come here," Arizona husks.

Callie smirks, doing as she is told.

"I wasn't expecting that," Arizona smiles.

"What can I say? I like the unexpected," Callie winks.

"Oh, like this?" Arizona questions, flipping them so she is on top.

"Yeah, I guess," Callie mumbles, stealing a kiss.

Arizona chuckles, leaning back. Arizona feels herself, making sure she is still wet before guiding Callie into her.

"Now. I'm going to fuck you," Arizona smiles, rocking her hips.

Callie moans, "I guess you are."

* * *

"It's noon. I gotta go in at three," Callie mumbles to the naked blonde in her arms.

"I guess three round of sex is enough for one day," Arizona sighs.

"I'm sorry I can't do more, but can I at least feed you before I go?" Callie questions.

"Um, no. You've fed me the past like two days. I want to feed you. And no offense, but you need to shave. You're growing a beard."

"I am not!" Callie laughs, knowing she probably does have a little stubble.

"You're right, you're not. But I am going to feed you something. Give me an hour tops, okay?" Arizona laughs, getting out of bed.

* * *

"You're a cheater," Callie laughs.

"I only said I was going to feed you. I never said I was going to cook," Arizona points out.

"It's okay. Pizza is good anyways."

"Damn right it is!"

Callie chuckles, giving the blonde a quick peck.

Knocking at the door interrupts the moment.

"I've got it, stay put," Callie says, walking to the door.

Opening the door she sees a face she hoped to never see again.

"Hello Mano. How is my only nephew?"

* * *

**NOTE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT STORY BELOW YOU WANT ME TO DO NEXT.**

**1\. **Callie is Queen and Arizona is their number one thief. But is that all Arizona is?

**2\. **Callie is an injured mermaid with babies that Arizona finds. Will Arizona be able to help the hurt mermaid?

**3\. **Callie is pregnant and on a plane when it crashes. Arizona lives nearby the crash site. Will all be okay?

**4\. **Arizona was in a gang before meeting Callie. Will that gang come for them?

**5\. **Arizona sent to space to get away from Zombies. Callie made best of what she could still on Earth. What happens when Arizona comes back to Earth?


	6. Her Tia Regina

**NOTE:** _To all the people who are "Finish a story before you write another" Ummm, I did finish a story. Like, the day I started asking people to pick is the day I finished __Thaumaturgy. __More info on the next story is at the bottom._

* * *

"Hello Mano. How is my only nephew?"

"What the hell do you want?" Callie spits.

"Now is that anyway to address your aunt?" the woman says, walking inside the apartment.

Callie rolls her eyes as she walks to the kitchen.

"Hey baby, who's here?" Arizona questions.

"My aunt," Callie grumbles.

Arizona raises an eyebrow.

"Mano! You're really going to leave a guest alone? Didn't your mother teach you better than that?" Callie's aunt calls from the living room.

"Didn't your mother teach you to respect others?" Callie yells back.

"Mano?" Arizona questions.

Callie's aunt walks into the kitchen.

"Mano, you didn't tell me you had a woman here," she says with a smile to Arizona.

"Tia Regina, this is my girlfriend Arizona. Arizona, this is my aunt," Callie says.

Arizona offers a hand and Regina takes it.

"Please excuse Mano's state right now. He is a really handsome man," Regina says with a laugh.

"Tia Regina doesn't understand that this isn't a phase. She's the only reason I still have a penis," Callie rolls her eyes.

"Oh," Arizona says, biting her bottom lip.

"Tia, can you give us a minute? Please?" Callie asks.

"I will be in the living room," she says, walking away.

Arizona sighs and crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry Arizona. I had no idea she was going to be here. I just need to find out why she's here."

"I'm fine Calliope. You have work in less than an hour though. I'm going to head home so you can figure this out. I'll see you at work, okay?"

"Okay baby," Callie mumbles.

"Don't let her get to you Callie. You are my girlfriend, regardless of your past," Arizona takes Callie's hands in hers.

"I have a feeling Tia Regina is going to let everybody in on my past. As I have you I couldn't care less."

Arizona smiles, her dimples showing as she presses a kiss to Callie's lips.

"I'll see you at work baby."

"See you later."

Callie walks Arizona to the door, giving one more kiss for the road before turning back to her aunt.

"Why are you here Tia Regina?" Callie questions.

"I come bearing news. Your sister is getting married. They want you in the wedding."

"What?" Callie questions, "Aria hates me, why would she want me in her wedding?"

"Mano, your sister loves you. They want you to be their best man. They want you to come home and stop this foolishness. Aria would've come herself, but she remembered how close we used to be," Regina explains.

Callie sighs, a tear falling.

"Get out."

"Mano, please. This is how you could get back into the family. We all love you."

"My name is Calliope. Now get out before I call the cops," Callie growls.

"Mano, this is your last chance. You know that right?" Regina says, walking to the door.

"Tia, I love you guys. If you don't love me enough to understand that I am not 'Mano' then we can't be a family. I'm happy here. That amazing woman you just met, she accepts me how I am. Everybody here accepts me as I am. Please just go and try to understand that," Callie says, tears freely falling.

"I'm willing to bet they don't all know Mano."

"I'm willing to bet you're going to go make sure they do."

"I am, Mano. It's for your own good. Just come home and I won't have to do this."

"Goodbye Tia Regina," Callie whimpers, shutting the door in her face.

Callie cries. A knock on the door forces her to pull herself together.

"I don't want to talk to you," Callie growls as she opens the door.

"I'm sorry I let her know where you lived Calliope."

"Daddy," Callie cries, falling into his arms.

"Mi hiji," he says, holding her close.

"Why don't they just accept me?" she sobs into his chest.

"I don't know hiji. Come on, we need to get you cleaned up. Remember what I always said?"

Callie nods, pulling away and wiping her tears.

"No matter how we feel on the inside we have to look our best on the outside," she mumbles, walking into the apartment.

"You know you look great, other than the crying."

"Thanks daddy," Callie smiles, going to the bathroom to put on some make up.

"I'm proud of you Calliope. Your mother's family just doesn't understand like we do. They love you though Calliope."

"You better not be asking what I think you are," Callie says, walking back to the living room.

"It's just for a few days. It's her wedding, hiji. You couldn't just do it for a few days? For your sisters happiness?" Carlos asks.

"No. I've got to go to work daddy. Let yourself out," Callie says, walking out of her apartment.

* * *

"Hi baby," Arizona smiles, wrapping her arms around Callie from behind.

"Hi," Callie sighs, leaning back into her lover.

"So how did things go with your aunt?" Arizona questions, letting go and grabbing a tray.

"Well, she said she loved me. My sister is getting married and they want me in their wedding."

"And is that a bad thing?" Arizona questions, getting some fruit.

"They want me to be the best man, so I kicked her out."

"Good for you. I wouldn't be anybodies best man."

"Then my dad showed up."

"For what?" Arizona questions, sitting down at a table.

"To ask if I could suck it up to make Aria happy for few days."

Arizona rolls her eyes.

"Hey, I know you've worked your whole life to get where you are; but your sister is whining so you need to forget who you are so she can be happy for a few hours," Arizona mocks.

Callie chuckles.

"You're a beautiful woman Calliope," Arizona says, taking a tanned hand in hers.

Callie smiles, holding her hand as they eat lunch.

* * *

_Torres has a dick!_

Mark reads the sign that is hanging over the surgical board. A crowd is gathering around it, reading and whispering.

"Who put this up?" Mark asks, going to it.

Nobody answers. Mark growls to himself, pulling it down.

"Is it true?" somebody in the crowd asks.

Mark rolls his eyes, turning to the crowd.

"Callie is a chick. That's all you need to know. Now get out of here," he orders, ripping the sign in half.

"Who would do that?"

Mark looks to the voice to find Bailey.

"I know who did it. It doesn't matter," Mark says.

Bailey looks at him,"what's going on here?"

"Nothing Bailey. Torres just has a complicated past. We've got it handled," Mark says, going to find Callie.

* * *

"Torres!" Mark yells as he sees her coming out of an on call room.

"Mark?" she questions, walking to him.

"Has your family come by?" he asks.

Callie sighs, leaning against a wall.

"What did they do now?"

"There was a sign across the surgical board."

"What did it say?"

"Torres has a dick."

Callie rolls her eyes, "well they weren't lying."

"So what are we going to do?" Mark questions.

"We're going to stay. I'm done running from place to place. I'll go talk to Webber," Callie says, walking away.

* * *

"I don't understand?" Callie says.

"Torres, I knew about your situation a long time ago. It doesn't change anything. I'll talk to my people, but you're staying here for the next two years. You're the best I've had in years and I'm not losing you to your past," Webber says.

Callie smiles, "thank you sir."

"Now go save some lives," he orders.

"Yes sir," Callie says, going back to save more lives.

* * *

"So what are you doing tonight?" Arizona asks, watching her girlfriend put on street clothes.

"I dunno. How about you text me when you get off and we'll see what's up?" Callie asks.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later then," Arizona gives Callie a kiss.

"Great," Callie mumbles, giving Arizona another kiss.

* * *

**NOTE: **_Sorry nothing huge happened this chapter, this is about half a chapter and a note instead of just a note._

_The winner of the next story has been chosen._

_Beating all other choices by at least double, the plane story is going to be next._

_I plan on it being ten chapters, pretty straight forward as the plane crash has been overdone a lot._

_It should be up in the next couple of days, but I'm not promising anything._

_It's name is _**The Twin Engine Debacle.**

_Thank you all for the input, and if this isn't what you picked don't worry._

_All the ones I talked about will be written, I just had you pick what one was going to be first._

_And please go on over to Torres and give me some input on what you what to happen over there! I need some help with it!_

_Thanks for all the love and support. Any review at all makes my day. The longer the better. :)_


	7. Be Happy

**NOTE:** _GUYS! SCHOOL SUCKS ASS! I am up late writing this because I realize it's been seven weeks since I last wrote anything because of this STUPID THING CALLED SCHOOL that is currently keeping me up until two am every night doing homework. _

_I'm sorry this chapter is a whole bunch of fluff, but I am very sleep deprived and needed this to go on with my week._

_I do not know when the next update will be for anything guys, and I am very sorry that school is completely sucking for me this year. I promise that I will write an update for each story during my next break. Atleast. I don't know when that is to be honest._

_Oh yeah, and I am not a Swan Queen shipper and may be writing fanfiction for them now! #BlondesAndLatinas_

_But yeah! Hi! I miss you! On with the story..._

* * *

"Why are you still here?" Callie sighs as she finds her father seated on her couch.

"You should be glad it's me here and not Regina," he says, setting down his drink.

"Daddy, I'm not going to go. Not unless Aria accepts me as what I am. Her sister."

"Hiji, please. It's a tux for one day. It would make her so happy, her and your mother," he pleads.

"Yet mother isn't here, is she?" Callie questions.

Carlos sighs, "she didn't think you'd come."

Callie laughs, walking to the kitchen, "I guess she knows me better than you then."

"Man-Calliope!" he stumbles over his words.

Callie walks back into the living room with a beer, "I heard that Daddy," she whispers.

"It was a mistake. I'm sorry Calliope, I'll do better," he says, bowing his head in shame.

"Daddy, you accept me. I know this. But Aria doesn't. Aria is never going to accept it, just like Tia Regina isn't going to. I'm okay with that Daddy. I am not going to go to her wedding and pretend that everything is alright for her when she can't even pretend to be okay with me. Mother knows this, it's the reason she isn't here. So unless you are here for another reason, one I'll care about, please leave."

"Well, I was wondering who the blonde was that your Tia got to meet that I didn't."

Callie can't help the small smile at the mention of her lover.

"Her name is Arizona Robbins," she says.

"She makes you happy," he says, not questioning.

"Yeah, she makes me very happy Daddy," Callie gives her father a huge smile.

"And she knows?" he raises an eyebrow.

Images of earlier that day cross her mind as red tints her cheeks.

"Yeah, she knows. She accepts me."

Carlos ignores the blush across his child's cheeks and pulls her into a hug, "I'm happy for you hiji."

Callie chuckles as she hugs the older man.

The sound of a phone ringing causes them to pull apart. Carlos takes out his cell phone, looking at the number.

"I've got to take this hiji, I'll be right back," he says, walking out into the hall to talk in private.

* * *

Arizona smiles to herself as she walks up the stairs hanging onto a small bag.

"It's just a gift. Girlfriends do that," she mumbles to herself, walking out of the stairwell and finding a well dressed man talking on the phone in front of where she is going.

She stops dead in her tracks, unsure of what to do. Unfortunately the man has noticed her and is ending the call.

"Can I help you?" he questions the blonde.

Arizona is on edge already due to the authority he just looks like.

"I um... I'm here to see... I'm dating... This is Calliope's apartment," she stutters out.

"Calliope? She allows you to call her that? Who might you be?"

"Arizona Robbins. Daughter of Colonel Daniel Robbins," she says, sticking out a hand to be shaken like taught by her father.

"Arizona Robbins? You must be dating my Calliope. I'm her father, Carlos Torres of Torres foods. Pleasure to meet you," he takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir," Arizona responds as he lets go of her hand.

"I'm sure my daughter will be glad to see you. I have to go deal with some business stuff, so if you wouldn't mind informing her of that while you visit?"

"Oh no problem sir."

"I'm sure I'll see you again Miss Robbins," he says with a smile as he walks away.

Arizona takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"Dad you can just come- Arizona? Where did my dad go?"

"He said he has some stuff to do. Here," Arizona hands Callie the bag she's had all day.

"Arizona! You got me something?" Callie chuckles, walking into her apartment and letting Arizona come in.

"I saw it and I just had to get it. i mean, I hope it isn't too much. Girlfriends get each other stuff all the time," Arizona rambles.

"I love it!" Callie exclaims, pulling out a black leather jacket and putting it on.

"Wow. You look good," Arizona smile, forgetting to be worried.

"You," Callie smiles, walking over to the blonde, "do not. Go take a shower."

"Hey!" Arizona playfully yelps, faking a hurt face.

Callie laughs, poking the blonde in the side, "you're in scrubs still and you haven't showered since at least yesterday morning. You've had a six hour shift and six orgasms since then. Go shower."

"So bossy," she chuckles, leaning up and connecting their lips.

Callie chuckles into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the smaller waist.

"How about you help me?" Arizona whispers against red lips.

"I think I can do that," Callie smiles, grabbing a pale hand and leading them to the shower.

* * *

"So are you staying here again tonight?" Callie questions the blonde currently laying nude in her arms.

"Why the hell not? It seems like I haven't been to my apartment in forever, I'd much rather be here with you," Arizona snuggles into the Latina.

"If you like it so much then stay."

"I plan on it."

Callie pulls away, looking into blue eyes.

"I mean stay, as in move in."

Blue eyes widen before a smile comes across her face.

"I'd love that," Arizona seals the deal with a kiss.

"Me too," Callie smiles, pulling her closer.

Arizona smiles when small snores escape the slightly parted lips.

"I love you Calliope," she whispers, burying her head into the tanned neck.

Callie is completely unaware of the confession as she dreams.


	8. PLEASE READ!

Hello.

I am sorry, not a chapter, but an update.

On **March 3rd **this fic will be taken down and uploaded on 'BigGTrash'.

"Why?" you ask? Well I want this story to be the best it can be.

This is one of the fics I feel so strongly about, and I want to give it the best it can have. I've been working on this for over a year and there's only seven chapters.

I am redoing many of my fics, (Seven I think to be exact), and most are do to grammar I can't stand and lack of interest, but this one is different.

I want a real Trans story, which I haven't seen in the Calzona fandom. I want to make this good, accurate. I want to give Callie a background that many people go through.

When I started this, I was just learning about trans issues because I made friends with Leigh, someone who I thought of as a girl and had a crush on, to find out he was a guy.

Then I started questioning my own gender, and this fic was put off as I searched myself. Then it was put off because school sucks. And I don't want that.

This story deserves to be told. I want to give it that without worrying about readers waiting for it. Not that you do anything wrong, but it's easier to write at my own speed without people begging for me to go faster.

But, I do want this to exist for now, to encourage other people to write it. This story has gotten almost no hate and it's amazing. But, I know I can do better and want it somewhere else so I can do better here.

On 'BigGTrash' this story will be named 'SHAW', so it will be easy to tell it's not the best one there is.

"You're taking everything down, so now what?"

Excellent question you prob weren't asking!

I will be uploading a SwanQueen story on March 3rd, then a another one the next Thursday. They will then alternate each week until they are posted in full. That will take until mid June, and by then I hope to have a Calzona story done to continue with the 'every Thursday' thing.

Sadly, am certain it will not be this one.

I want this fic completed before I post it, which will take a long time because I want to everything I can and I have a life (sadly) outside of writing.

So, run down.

Fics taken down from her on March 3rd, uploaded onto 'BigGTrash' and BigG will be working on them at their own pace which could take forever before fics are re-uploaded here, better and longer than before.

Thank you for all the support and the love.

Sorry for this not being a chapter. Sorry for the long wait you have ahead of you. I get it if you unfavorite me while I post SQ instead of Calzona.

Hopefully when I reupload these fics, they will draw you back into them and you will fall deeper in love than before.

Thanks again! Love Ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Sorry for updating again, but new info!

There is a poll on my profile so you can let me know which completed story you are DYING to have fixed.

Thank you so much!

Love to you all dearies!


End file.
